


Fluctuat nec mergitur

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Gen, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing goes smoothly on derek and Stiles first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluctuat nec mergitur

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta's and second language.

For their first date, Derek wished to impress Stiles, so he booked a table in a fancy restaurant, but he made it a surprise . When he picked up Stiles, he was wearing flannels and one of his snarky t-shirt. And both were quite uncomfortable. Stiles let his fork fall on the floor, and blushed when two waiters ran for bringing him another one. 

The food was great, but Stiles could not drink any wine because of his age, so Derek didn't, even if really wanted to, because he was afraid to attract attention upon them, and thus making Stiles even more uncomfortable.

After this,everything went wrong. The customers stared at the two men. Derek was used to focus attention, but Stiles was considering hiding under the table. He rarely felt so misplaced, and he was clumsier than ever, spilling water every five minutes. He couldn't stop talking, and people around them kept looking at them. 

They didn't eat dessert, because they both wished to run far away.Derek paid the bill, and Stiles heard people gossiping around them. 

They were going to theater afterward, but it didn't get any better.These were no really interesting movies, and when they finally agreed on one, it was sold out just in front of them.

So they took a stroll, until a torrential rain caught them off guard. Without any umbrella.Under a mile away from the camaro. Whose key couldn't be located in is jacket. Derek was about to cry.

This was the worst first date ever. Then he looked at Stiles, he saw him having to make an effort not to burst out laughing.

 

“What is so funny?” yelled Derek because the thunder was now rumbling.

 

“This is the worst date ever.”

 

Derek finally located the key, and they rushed in the car , both soaking wet. When Derek turned the key, nothing happened. 

 

“The engine is flooded. I can't believe it”

 

Derek was angry. And he became furious when Stiles got the giggles.

 

“This is not funny, Stiles!” he shouted.

 

“I'm sorry,” he giggled “ It is awful, I know.”

 

Derek was grumbling as Stiles was trying to calm down.After a while, he succeeded and smiled at Derek.

 

“Thank you for everything. It's a great night.”

 

“ It was the worst failure ever.You hated the restaurant. We argued about the movie. We ran under the rain and you slipped. Are you mocking me?”

 

“No, you are perfectly right. Everything went wrong. You are furious. But this is a great night to me. The kind of night who could never be forgotten. And I adore this .”

 

Stiles kissed him, and Derek stared at him “ You are right. It is unforgettable.And it could never be worst.”

 

“You see? Try the key again”

 

The car started. Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“What are we doing now?”

 

“I want to dry myself up, and drink something warm. Can you take me to your loft?”

 

Derek stared at him.

 

“I want to finish our first date.”Stiles said.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Oh my god yes. A silly storm won't stop help me from spending the evening with you. A zombie invasion couldn' stand between me and this evening. But I'm cold, so I want a warm blanket, a hot chocolate and a good movie with you at my side. Does that suit you?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

  
Derek began to drive to his loft, smiling.  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the city of Paris' Motto . It means "It floats and doesn't sink". I found it appropriate for this ship.
> 
> Some of these events happened to me and my husband. It still make us laugh .


End file.
